marvelvscapcomfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Hsien-Ko
Hsien-Ko (Lei-Lei en Japón) es un personaje de los videojuegos de lucha de la saga Darkstalkers (o Vampire en Japón) propiedad de Capcom. Ella aparece en el videojuego Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds junto a Morrigan y Felicia. Ella y Mei-Ling (Lin-Lin en Japón) son dos hermanas gemelas que mediante el Igyo Tenshin-no-Jutsu se convirtieron en Jiang Shi. Trasfondo Hsien-Ko nació alrededor de la década de 1730 con un gemela llamada Mei-Ling (Lin-Lin en Japón). Durante este tiempo, los fantasmas y los espíritus de los muertos se levantaron de sus lugares de descanso y atacaron una aldea rural de China. Después de su madre fue asesinada por un poderoso demonio (se dice que Pyron), ella y su hermana decidieron utilizar Tensei-no-Jutsu para salvarla, pero utilizó un prohíbe la subdivisión de esta técnica, Igyo Tenshin-no Jutsu- , y luchó para liberar el alma de su madre desde la oscuridad. Esto convirtió a las gemelas en un jiāngshī (僵尸; lit. "cadáver viviente"), un tipo de zombi chino. Esto, sin embargo, también dio a las dos habilidades inusuales que el uso de dos a luchar por sus fines. Mei-Ling es en realidad la sala de papel (fu) en el sombrero Hsien-ko. poderes Hsien-ko no puede ser totalmente controlado a menos Mei-Ling lo hace a sí misma cuando ella se convierte en el barrio de papel. Si ella se separa de Hsien-ko, muchas de las habilidades Hsien-Ko ya no funcionan, por lo que en esencia la lucha como una sola. Hsien-Ko es el "cuerpo", y Mei-Ling, la "mente". De vez en cuando, Mei-Ling sale a hacer equipo con Hsien-Ko (como se ve por su capacidad Fuerza Oscura (Dark Force) de Darkstalkers 3). En el anime, Hsien-Ko parece estar más en control de su cuerpo, ya que es advertido por su hermana no para matar a sus assailiants cuando son atacados por un grupo de seres humanos borrachos. Las dos batallas de lucha durante muchos guerreros de la noche, y, finalmente, ganar la libertad del alma de su madre, pero a costa de sus propias vidas. Sin embargo, antes de su muerte, el espíritu de su madre dice que no le permitirá convertirse en el olvido su recompensa, y las almas gemelas renacen como niños en una nueva vida. En el videojuego Vampire Savior, las hermanas reencarnadas viven una vida feliz y normal. Sin embargo, en su decimosexto cumpleaños, cosas extrañas comienzan a sucederles a ellas. Tienen los mismos sueños, y a la noche siguiente, caen en coma, y sus almas son trasladados al Reino Oscuro, que las llamaba a ellas. Se encontraron vistiendo con trajes extraños, y aunque los recuerdos de su vida pasada estaban incompletos, las memorias empiezan a venir lentamente de nuevo a ellas. Recuperaron su poder único de transformarse que había perdido durante la muerte de la vida anteriores a ésta. Ahora, como salvadoras y cazadoras, una vez más, deber encontrar su camino de regreso a al reino de la Tierra. Tras los acontecimientos de aquel videojuego, las hermanas son devoradas por la oscuridad, pero el espíritu de su madre las rescata, y regresan a casa como seres humanos una vez más. Jugabilidad right Hyper Combos *'Chireitou' (Cuchillas espirituales terrestres) (Nivel 1) - Hsien-Ko empala el suelo con sus brazos, haciendo que las hojas enormes de salir de la tierra, moviéndose por la pantalla. Puede atacar a los oponentes caídos. *'Tenraiha' (Triturador de trueno celestial) (Nivel 1) - Hsien-Ko deja caer un yunque, una lluvia de esferas de acero con estacas encima de todo el adversario, dañandolo y todo aquel que trate de acercarse. También puede dañar a los adversarios caídos, preferiblemente en contra de las esquinas. *'Daibakusou Rimoukon' (Gran carrera de estallido: Feroz separación del alma) (Nivel 1) - Mei-Ling se desprende del sombrero de Hsien-Ko mientras esta en su forma amuleto y aparece en primer plano durante un tiempo. Debido a esto, Hsien-Ko entra en un estado berserk, donde adquiere un aura resplandeciente, que protege contra los retrocesos al recibir golpes, pero aún es vulnerable a los agarres. Música de escenario El tema musical de Hsien-Ko es una versión remix de su tema musical clásico en el videojuego Night Warriors: Darkstalkers' Revenge. Marvel vs Capcom 3 - Theme of Hsien-Ko Curiosidades *Ella fue confirmada junto a Sentinel. Hsien-Ko y Sentinel tendrían una rivalidad de magia vs. tecnología. Ambos tienen un dominio de sus sistemas de armas ocultas con sus respectivas habilidades; Hsien-Ko oculta un arsenal de armamento tradicional en las mangas de su atuendo usando sus habilidades como Darkstalker, mientras que Sentinel tiene su arsenal de armamento moderno escondido dentro de su cuerpo. *Uno de los objetos que Hsien-Ko lanza usando su movimiento especial "Anki-Hou" es el Yashichi, un objeto que apareció en muchos de los primeros videojuegos arcade de Capcom. *En el videojuego Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds ella tiene esquemas de color alternativos basados en su color negro y rojo del videojuego Night Warriors: Darkstalkers' Revenge (LP + MK), su color azul y amarillo del videojuego Vampire Savior: The Lord of Vampire (MP) y uno que hace referencia al "zombi saltarin" de la película de terror cómica Jiāngshī Xiānshēng (Mr. Vampire; 1985). Para el videojuego Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3, obtiene un esquema original y su color verde con bordes naranjas de Vampire Savior: The Lord of Vampire (SK). Su traje contenido de descarga (DLC) es la forma más humana de su hermana Mei-Ling. *Durante su secuencia de introducción en el videojuego Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3, ella puede dejar caer una figura de Steel Samurai o Rathalos. *Originalmente Hsien-Ko estaba en la lista de "desconfirmación" de personajes, ya que en una entrevista con Nitsuma afirmaba que no habría más personajes de la saga Darkstalkers (cuando en realidad esto era un error para el traductor, ya que solo estaba desconfirmando la inclusión hombre-lobo Jon Talbain en el plantel original del videojuego Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds), haciendo que su aparición impactara a los jugadores que habían visto la traducción incorrecta. *Existe un logro/trofeo en el videojuego Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds/''Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3'' apropiadamente titulado "Darkstalkers", para el cual la descripción establece que uno debe "hacer un equipo compuesto por aquellos que viven en la oscuridad y ganar un combate" en las versiones de arcade, Sony PlayStation 3 y Microsoft Xbox 360. Un logro/trofeo similar apareció en el videojuego Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes donde "uno debe completar un equipo temático de Darkstalkers". Esto comenzó la especulación de que Hsien-Ko aparecería en el videojuego como el tercer y último personaje de la saga Darkstalkers (aunque ella no estaba presente en ese videojuego). *Durante su pose de victoria, ella es vista hacer malabares con algunas armas, como en los videojuegos de la saga Darkstalkers. *Ella es uno de los cuatro personajes desbloqueables del videojuego, junto con Sentinel, Akuma y Taskmaster. Para eso se requieren 6.000 puntos de jugador. *De todos las personajes que usan garras que usan personajes en el videojuego Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds/''Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3'' (ej: Wolverine, Felicia, X-23), Hsien-Ko es la única cuyas garras no son parte de su cuerpo y de hecho solo son guanteletes de cuchillas gigantes. *Hsien-Ko (junto con Zero, Spider-Man, Super-Skrull y Shuma-Gorath) son los únicos personajes que tienen una frase de victoria especial contra ellos mismos. *En la versión japonesa del videojuego Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds/''Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3'', incluso con audio en el inglés activado, sus compañeros de equipo la nombraran como Lei-Lei. Esto también se aplica a Akuma/Gouki o cualquier otro personaje de Capcom con nombres exclusivos para esa región. En las versiones occidentales del videojuego, si el idioma está configurado en japonés en cualquiera de los personajes de Capcom, no la llamaran por su nombre japonés cuando ella se intercambia con sus compañeros de equipo. *Con la excepción de los videojuegos Super Gem Fighter Mini Mix (Pocket Fighter) y Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3, cada videojuego en el que ella tiene una secuencia final termina con ella y su hermana convirtiéndose en humanas otra vez (aunque fue solo un cómic creado por Hsien-Ko en el caso del videojuego Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds). *Una de sus frases de victoria originales se tomó directamente de su primera aparición en el videojuego Night Warriors: Darkstalkers' Revenge de 1995: "May you have a pleasant journey through the Nine Courts of Judgement!" ("¡Que tengas un viaje agradable por los Nueve Tribunales del Juicio!"). Notablemente, en ese videojuego, ella era mucho más formal debido a ser la encarnación original; todas las apariciones posteriores de Hsien-ko se basan en su personaje en el videojuego Vampire Savior: The Vampire Savior de 1997, que retrata su encarnación moderna. *Una de las frases de victoria de Hsien-Ko menciona a Lord Raptor; su desprecio hacia él ya demostrado en el videojuego Namco × Capcom también ha sido transferido a este videojuego. *Algunas veces, Hsien-ko dirá "Gomen ne... Just Kidding" ("Gomen ne (perdona)... es broma") como su frase de victoria, referencia a la frase "Gomen ne" que Chun-Li dice como su provocación/burla. *Durante el trailer revelación de Rocket Raccoon, Hsien-Ko puede dejar caer un Muñeco Felyne de los videojuegos de la saga Monster Hunter, más específicamente, MH Diary: Poka Poka Felyne Village. También puede dejar caer una Carne Bien Asada que hará que el locutor exclame "Looks Tasty!" ("¡Se ve sabroso!") al igual que ocurre en los videojuegos de esa saga. *Por alguna razón, la mayoría de los actores de habla inglesa, incluido el locutor, no pueden pronunciar su nombre correctamente, sino que lo dicen como "shin-ko", "sen-ko", "sheng-ko" y "hii-sen-ko". La forma correcta es, de hecho, "saien-ko", como se escucha en el videojuego Super Gem Fighter Mini Mix (Pocket Fighter). *Hsien-Ko se puede ver haciendo la postura de "salto de alegría" de Chun-Li del videojuego Street Fighter II durante su pantalla de victoria y durante los créditos finales del videojuego Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3. *Por alguna extraña razón, la parte reveladora de su pecho no se ve afectada por la sombra proyectada por su cabeza. Esto se aprecia mejor al rotar su modelo 3D en la sección Biografías de los personajes en el modo Galería. Galería 318px-Hsien-Ko_MvsC3-FTW.png|''Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds'' Hsien-ko.png|''Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3'' Hsien-ko_DLC_08607_640screen.jpg|Traje DLC (Mei-Ling) Vídeos Hsien Ko Intro - MARVEL VS. CAPCOM 3 Enlaces externos *Hsien-Ko en Darkstalkerspedia (español) *Hsien-Ko en Capcom Database (inglés) *Hsien-Ko en Wikipedia (inglés) Categoría:Personajes Femeninos Categoría:Personajes de MvsC3 Categoría:Personajes de Darkstalkers Categoría:Personajes de UMVC3 Categoría:Alineacion Neutral